kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 7
Summary Asha checks on Leez to see if her arm is okay after she healed it earlier, and the girl replies that she is just hungry. Asha scoffs that not even a day has passed since the girl was nearly killed, yet she is already complaining about something trivial. This causes Leez to decide to just keep quiet and suppress her sadness over the loss of her village. Once they arrive at the Atera checkpoint, Leez learns that Asha's magician rank is A++ and that she graduated from Eloth University at the unfathomably early age of 16. Agni feels bored hanging around the Temple of Fire and decides to head out to the city for something to do. On the streets of Atera, Leez is amazed at the number of houses around her, while Asha orders her to just follow her to the magic guild so they could get rooms there before it closes. Leez then spots a food vendor and sets her sights on a skewer of mushrooms. She dents the display as she leans her head on the glass in an undignified manner, then loses her pride in exchange for a gold coin that Asha tosses away. Asha tells her to wait for her to return and to not go anywhere, then leaves for the Magicians Guild. Leez is just about to buy the last mushroom skewer when Agni appears and buys it before Leez can say a word. 1-07 Asha's magic license.png|huh? university student? 1-07 loss of dignity.png|loss of dignity 1-07 Agni pops in.png|you snooze, you lose Currygom's comment This is a meeting of two people with no employment. Afterword (pic 1: Asha) There are monitors... photos... and refrigerated deli cases, which might make you think "Huh, what's this?" If you think Kubera is a fantasy set in the middle ages, you would consider those items to be anachronistic, but Kubera isn't set in medieval times. Items such as those aren't made by machines in factories, but by Creation magic. I might talk in more detail about Creation magic and Creation brands later on. (Most Creation brands are run by huge companies. Merihorn, introduced in the Episode 6 afterword, is a typical example of one of these companies.) I don't want to use the episodes to explain them, so I'll write about them in the afterword as each one appears, then later on I'll show them all in one go... ■ There are no countries on the planet where Kubera is set (Willarv). Fantasies typically have an XYZ Kingdom, an XYZ Empire, or a Country of XYZ, right? There's nothing like that here. The planet itself is like a country, but the main story will not move on to other planets, which won't be taking a major role in the official story of Kubera. (The names could be mentioned occasionally.) But a city like Atera, which is the backdrop for Chapter 2, could be seen as something similar to a country. (pic 2: view of Atera from the temple) There are six cities like this, which aren't that many, right? It just means that there are few places where you can live safely. The cities of this world are more like countries than cities such as Seoul, Daejeon, Daegu, or Busan, none of which can be thought of as countries. When a character moves to another city, then it's goodbye to everyone, sort of like when you move to a new region. Of course, you can't move if you can't afford it... Diplomatic relations between the cities are good as well. There are no hostilities. If a problem occurs at one location, then they inform each other immediately and discuss measures. Have you seen the movie Watchmen? In that movie, the Soviet Union and the United States begin to cooperate with each other when facing a superhuman enemy. The cities of Kubera are similar (even though they were never enemies in the first place). When a stronger enemy exists that threatens everyone, there's no time to fight with each other. ■ Knights, mages, clerics, and thieves typically appear in medieval period fantasies, but there are no class differences like that, only magicians and commoners. That's all. (Fighters are also magicians.) Is there no nobility, then? There doesn't exist any nobility based on lineage, but there are nobles who possess power (magicians) and nobles who possess wealth (rich people). (Power and money can have an impact on lineage, however.) This could be compared to capitalism in our society. Within the cities, the king-like position of priest consists of magicians chosen for their skill and their ability to power a barrier, and not because of their lineage. (pic 3: Agni's flames) ■ I originally drew the second image of Agni turning into fire like this, but I made some changes to show him in motion, so I ended up not using this image. And so I'm sharing it here, even though it's small, because I feel bad for it. I spent a lot of time drawing it... ■ Curry soda is a curry-flavored carbonated drink. Can you imagine how amazing it tastes? ■ When reading the title of the chapter The Queen and the Bum, everyone assumes Queen=Brilith and Bum=Agni, but I named it with multiple meanings. There's another combo who are also a queen and an unemployed individual. I think they fit the title better, actually... (Note: A better translation than "bum" would be "unemployed person/individual", without the negative connotation that "bum" has in American English or the British English meaning of "buttocks".) (pic 4: Asha offering gold coins to Leez) ■ The part where Leez talks about money and abilities after the scene above—Anyone who doesn't understand what the stick figures are all about can just read Leez's dialogue; you won't miss anything content-wise in this webtoon. But it's not as fun to have Leez only narrate, so I included those. ■ I wanted to explain the currency, Rav, which I originally called Rarv. It's from the name of this planet, Willarv. One gold coin is worth 1,000 Rav, which is about 50,000 Won (South Korean currency). And Asha was about to throw it on the ground just like that... Leez isn't really without any pride, but anyone's eyes would light up and go for it when 50,000 Won is dropped on the ground like that. But it's not a good look for Leez. (Note: Currygom has spelled the planet's name both "Willarv" and "Wilrarv", and all the translators adopted the first spelling, but the second spelling makes more sense in regards to the currency.) (pic 5: Leez crying and drooling) I like Leez, so I'm drawing her prettier than she really is. Notes * Much later, Leez reveals that she considers eating to be a means of relieving stress when she is feeling sad. Then again, the only thing she has had to eat since waking up is a single tiny mushroom. * We learn how Asha obtained her magician's license in a later chapter, AAA Magician. * Asha's age when she graduated, in Western reckoning, was closer to 14. See also: Age in Kubera * Agni uses one of his unique transcendentals, Fire Assimilation, which allows him to leave the temple quickly. * Leez complains that Asha will probably just throw her in a cheap room. Spoiler: Later on, Asha actually gives Leez the better room and sleeps in the hallway instead, unbeknownst to Leez. * As indicated this episode, Leez is drawn with a beauty filter most of the time. Gandharva has already remarked on her abnormal face, and Currygom herself also mentions it in the Episode 5 afterword. * Leez sees herself as a nobody with no money and few abilities, while Asha has plenty of both. Spoiler: In Season 2, Asha reveals to Yuta that she, a person who has everything, is jealous of Leez, a kid with nothing yet who has what Asha really wants; Asha does not specify what it is. * Asha tells Leez that she doesn't have anything less than a gold coin, and that Leez can keep the change. We later learn that Asha never bothers to keep change, so she only has gold coins. Incidentally, Leez starts to collect Asha's change once she realizes this. * 50,000 South Korean Won equals approximately $43 USD, depending on the current exchange rate. Asha is a man. Based on Asha's appearance on the webtoon now, you can't be certain that Asha is a woman. He is skinny, with thinner legs than the main character Leez, but Leez's physique itself isn't thin, so there could be many men with thinner legs than her. Plus, he's tall at 175cm, and if you add the soles of his shoes, he is 182cm tall. Most importantly, his (...) chest size hasn't been properly seen yet. Yeah? He's wearing a skirt, so he must be a woman? That outfit was a remodel of a Creation brand Hella's Divine Series, but it was originally a man's outfit. Even though it looks like a skirt, it's just a tunic. The original full set included a coat, trousers, gloves, etc, but Asha wears a fur cloak instead of the coat and wears shorts instead of the trousers. His shorts are so short that it looks like he's just wearing a tunic. However, it troubles me to see all the webtoon comments saying that Asha is a woman. Maybe it's those who've been reading since the Best Challenge version? Yes, Asha was definitely a woman in the Best Challenge version. But back then, the demand for Asha to be changed into a man was too strong... When the time came to draw the story as a webtoon, I finally changed his gender as I was adjusting some background settings. Of course, it's not so easy to change a character's gender, so I worried a lot about it before I decided to do it... For those of you who are dissatisfied with him being a man now, please consider how much I worried about this... One thing that I'm sad about, though, is the male character who I was thinking about pairing up with Asha. Asha is a man now... -,.- This couple is now no longer possible. Buh bye. sigh... For those of you who don't believe me, I'll show you definite proof. ............................................ .............................................. .............................................. I'm sorry. No such proof exists. I said Asha was a man last year on April Fool's Day... I didn't think anyone would've been deceived again a year later, right? But this time I gave additional reasons to make you fall for it again... hahahahaha Last year, I wrote "April Fool's Day" in a very tiny font, so some readers overlooked it and really believed the contents of the blog post. Gaah— Especially those who were very pleased... Ah... I really felt sorry for them. So here I'm letting you know that it's just a joke. hahaha Have a happy April Fool's Day! Even if your friends pull an obvious prank, just for this day, play along a little and pretend that they got you. References